With the advent of mechanical manipulators and robotic arms, various tooling assemblies and work piece handling devices have been designed to quickly connect and disconnect to mechanical manipulators and robotic arms so that a variety of modular tooling assemblies can be utilized with the same manipulator. Flexibility and adjustability are preferably designed into the tooling assemblies so that the tooling assemblies can be configured for a variety of work piece configurations. Previous tooling assemblies have utilized various sections of tubing interconnected by various brackets and mounts for fixturing a variety of work pieces, but such designs are typically rigid and provide little or no adjustment in the tooling assembly. Other designs have utilized extrusions or slide mounts to allow the sections of tubing to be adjusted along a linear path of travel, but such designs have a limited amount of flexibility, as they provide only one degree or axis of adjustment.
Other known designs have utilized ball mounts to provide rotational or orbital adjustment of the tubing. Such ball mounts typically provide a bracket that receives and clamps a spherical ball through the use of the bracket and a conventional fastener. Due to the configuration of the clamps, such ball mounts typically do not provide 360° rotational movement. In addition, these designs are susceptible to slipping, especially when such tooling mounts are exposed to various grease and oils, as well as random forces that are common in an industrial environment. If the ball mount slips, the work piece-handling boom may become misaligned with respect to the work piece thereby requiring the workstation to be shut down and readjusted. These shut downs create inefficiencies that are undesirable in an industrial environment.
Other modular tooling apparatuses have utilized opposing serrated teeth to provide rotational or orbital adjustment of a first and second coupling about an axis of rotation. The serrated teeth provide predetermined rotational adjustment of the first and second couplings relative to one another while assuring that the couplings will not rotate or slip with respect to one another when the serrated teeth are engaged in a tightened position. A disadvantage to the serrated teeth is that they provide a predetermined number of set positions, thereby limiting the possible positions of the modular tooling apparatus. Another disadvantage in the serrated teeth adjustment is that the serrated teeth must be completely disengaged from one another in order to adjust the position of the couplings. Thus, adjusting the couplings by rotating the serrated teeth relative to one another can be a rather cumbersome and difficult task. Since there may be several pieces of modular tooling connected to the serrated teeth, it may become even more difficult to adjust the positioning of the serrated teeth, especially in an industrial environment. Such difficulties cause inefficiencies that are undesirable in an industrial environment.
It would be desirable to provide a modular tooling apparatus that provides a quick and simple adjustment mechanism for providing numerous, multi-axis adjustments of a modular tool without the risk of the modular tooling apparatus slipping and misaligning.